There not the only ones
by ordermask
Summary: There is no Bella-there is a Wizard named Jack-Alice has a secret plan to get Jack to meet Edward why? This is a slash


Disclaimer: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me-I won nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me-I own nothing

My grandfather was going to kill me if I didn't get to the damn party, we were honored guest.

Aro-the leader of the Voltaire and the vampire world-has invited the witches and wizards of the council and there children and friends-to celebrate the truce between our kinds.

Our kind and the vampires have been fighting for our centuries, for who were the hire species, who was more superior. It was always about power, who had the most; such foolish things. Its always about power isn't it, that's what always starts conflict, who has the most, and who wants to take away who has the most.

But for know there is peace, for now.

Our kind cannot do spells, or potions; all the myths and misconceptions. And we don't melt when water is thrown on us; damn wizard of Oz. each witch and wizard has the power to teleport, at a young its just like poping out of now where; but as you become older around the teenage years it develops into some type of mist you can fly around smoothly in the mist.

Each witch or wizard is born with a power or a few. Each family can have a range of a few, but my family had dozens; since we were one of the oldest noble family of witches and wizards.

My grandfather Albus Dumbledore-is the leader to out kind; to all of our kind. He is the most powerful wizard in existence, he has so many powers that he cannot even count.

My powers are many as well, I can cause illusions, faze through objects, make plants appear out of nowhere, telepathy and telekinesis; my grandfather said I could develop a few over time.

"Yes" I said with a sigh as I picked my phone out of my pocket

I heard a sigh at the other end. "Jack get here soon" My best friend Hermione hissed on the other end "Your grandfather has been looking for you?"

I rolled my eyes, I loved my friend Hermione; but sometimes she acted more like a mother than my best friend.

"Jack please tell me your out kil-"she began I cut her off

My jaw clenched "I'll see you soon" I snapped and shut my phone

I looked down at the dead man in front of me, hid throat was slit and he still lay there bleeding on the ground choking on his own blood. I smirked this man deserved everything he got; he raped and killed innocent boys and girls.

Killing people wasn't something I deiced one day; it didn't come out of the blue. When I was little my whole family was slatured in front of my own eyes; my mother, father, sisters and brothers. No other witch or wizard had caused it, just some random humans robbing out home. My parents were to stubborn to use there powers, not wanting to use in front of the humans to get caught. But this was a life and death situation. I killed them all feeling no remorse for what I had done, my grandfather had found me and I was placed in his care.

Years later, I kill the guilty.

I gave another sigh and teleported out of the alley, straitening my tie as I stood out of the wooden doors of were the party was being held. You could here the laughter, and the chatter of the vampires and wizards.

"Lets get this bloody over with" I sighed as I pushed threw the wooden doors, the hall was massive; crystal chandlers hung from the ceiling. Round tables scattered everywhere, a dance floor was at the end of the hall a small orchestra played music as some couples danced.

A few of people waved at me as I paced, I gave them a grim smile; as I made my way over to a waiter who held a champagne glass. I downed it and placed it back on the tray. The vampires gave me weary looks as I passed by them; they seemed not sure what to make of me.

I didn't know what to make of them.

"You shouldn't drink so much" Came Hermione's voice behind me as I downed another glass of champagne

"Thanks mom" I said as I placed the glass down, as I turned towards her

She looked beautiful, her thick curly hair was half up and down in ringlets; her dress what pale blue simple halter no back.

"You look beautiful tonight 'Mione'" I murmured as I kissed her forehead

She blushed looking down shuffling her feet.

"So where is your lover" I asked with a smirk

She pushed my shoulder "Shut up" she hissed

I rolled my eyes and took another glass of champagne "Sirius is over by your grandfather" she told me taking my glass away "he has been looking for you" she said

"Is he mad" I asked

She gave me a look "what do you think?" I sighed and walked away from her

"Jack!" She called earning a few looks from people "Jack" she said grabbing my arm leaning her head on my back.

"You have to stop doing this" She whispered

I sighed "Not tonight" I begged

I felt her nod.

"Jack" called a voice

I turned around to see passed Hermione, to see my grandfather. He was a tall thin elderly man, long white beard; he had a cozy sliver hat on his head; with ling sliver robes. Even though he had age lines on his face, his blue eyes still held a twinkle in them like a young boy.

"Good luck" She whispered and went to find Sirius

I walked over to my grandfather "Hey grandpa" I said with a smile

He smiled and kissed my forehead "You were late" I grimaced

I bowed my head "You can't keep doing this my boy" He whispered to me

"Grandpa-" I began, he placed his hands on my shoulders

He bowed his head to me "What would your parents think" he asked me

I looked away from here "Can we not do this" I whispered "Not now of all times"

He smiled down at me kissing my forehead again "Your right" he murmured "Go and have fun" he was off

I rolled my eyes, as I was about to get another glass of champagne; suddenly a pale blur appeared in front of me. I looked down to see a vampire, about almost five feet, pale chalk white skin, dark circles under her eyes, amber eyes, and short spiky black inky hair.

"Hey I'm Alice " She said bouncing on the ball of her feet

I looked around nervously "Hey" I smiled

"Hey would you like to meet my family?" she asked jumping up and down

I looked back at the glass of champagne "Well I was about-" I began

"Great!" She squealed and pulled me roughly to a table

There sat four other vampires, three boys and one girl. The first boy was tall and burly like a body builder. The second was toned just as tall with a halo of blonde hair, the girl was breathtaking she was tall and had long flowing blonde hair. The last boy caught my attention he was not as built as the other boys he was slightly toned but lanky, he had thick unruly copper hair.

SEXY!

"This is my brothers and sister" She said pointing to her family they smiled at me "That's my Husband Jasper" she said pointing to the halo blonde haired boy, he smiled "That's Emmett" he said pointing to the burly one "And that's his wife Rosalie " He said pointing to the breathtaking blonde.

She leaned close to me and spoke "And this is Edward" She said in a suggestive tone that confused me. "He doesn't have anyone" she said, Edward glared at her.

"I'm jack" I introduced, they smiled

I looked back trying to find an escape "Well I should" I began"

"Here sit next to Edward" she said pushing me hard into a seat that I almost fell over.

"So Jack tell us about yourself?" Alice said leaning in with her hands resting on her chin, in completes fascination

"Well what do you want to know" I asked with a laugh

"You're a wizard right" She pointed out, I nodded "So tell us your powers" she said with a bright smile

"Well I have a few" I began "there is telepathy-"I began and she jumped up from her chair and squealed.

"y-you ok there" I asked with a nervous laugh

I heard a growl from behind me "Alice" Edward hissed, the others chuckled; as if they new something I didn't.

"Yes-I'm fine now" She sat back down "Continue continue" She said with a wave of her hand.

"I can cause illusions, telekinesis, I can faze threw objects, and I can make plants appear out of nowhere" I told her, she squealed again

"Esme will love you!" She yelled, I was about to question her

She leaned closely to me "So what school do you go too" she asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Well I just finished school" I said "there is summer vacation"

She grabbed my hands "You wanna stay with us for the summer" she began

I looked around, I barley new these vampires; they seemed nice but this seemed out of nowhere. That she wanted me over for a reason, why?

"Well…" I trailed "My grandfather" I began

She jumped up and down "He said it was fine-said we would have a great influence on you" she beamed "Do you wanna come" she pleaded with her amber eyes

"S-sure"

She jumped "GREAT!" She screeched

What the hell happened, and what the hell had I gotten into?


End file.
